BellaSittin'
by LIVELIFELOVELOU
Summary: The Cullens take it in turn to Baby sit Bella!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story of mine- a random idea just came into my head.**

**Don't know if it will carry on but I wanted to do a funny one for once(At least I hope it is funny!)**

**Oh and I own nothing but myself.... I think.....**

* * *

B POV

My phone started to ring. Again. I'd already been on the phone with Mike 3 times tonight. God- when will that boy get the point and leave me alone?

I picked it up anyway- "Look the thing is I'm very flattered but I already have a boyfriend!!" The voice that I expected to hear down the phone was Mike's. But it wasn't...

"Well- if that's the way you feel!" A musical, sing-song voice replied with a hint of fake sulk.

"Oh sorry Ali; I thought you were Mike.." I really need to remember to check the caller ID before speaking!

"Oh not again. How many times today?"

"'Bout 3." His record was 12. In a day. 30 in a week.

"Anyway Bella my darlin' I was wondering-"

"No"

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask.." It was a good thing she was on the phone because if she was here in real life she would be doing the puppy dog eyes and after a while I would give in and the devil would get her way..

"I know that it would have something to do with shopping!" Which I hate- by the way.

"And I thought that I was the one that could see the future!" Oh yeah: Alice is my best friend. And my boyfriend/ *sigh* Fiancé's sister. Oh and she's a future seeing 4"10 vampire. That sparkles in the sun and drinks the blood of animals- not humans. Wow in the year that I've lived in Forks (A tiny town in Washington) my beliefs about, well everything.

"Bella? I'm flattered but pretending to be me will not help you very much in life. Bella!!" I guess I had zoned out which is most definitely Alice's thing.

"I'm sorry: I was thinking."

"So? What do you think?" She was, like me, far too impatient!

"About.."

"About getting me this thing from this shop which I NEED and-"

"No Alice!" As much as I loved the pixie to bits I wouldn't go shopping for her of anyone else!

"Well anyway I expect you round later. Me and Emmett are baby sitting you while the rest go hunting!" Alice. And Emmett. Please no..

"I'm fine- go hunt with Jasper!" Please Ali!!

"Me and Em went yesterday so no worries!" Yay! Lucky me!

"Is Edward Ok with this?" Edward was my boyfriend. My 109 year old boyfriend!

"Well he had his doubts not sure why, I mean we are perfectly mature adults who can look after a human for a day or two!"

"A day?" A whole day with the crazier of the Cullens! God help me!!

"Yep! Won't it be fun?" Sure will....

I walked into my bedroom to find my bag already packed and sitting on my bed. Next to it was a note that said:

_See you at 4!!_

_Mwah!_

_Alice xxx_

Uh oh...

**Review's please! **** :D **

**Love you guys! X**


	2. Oh no

**Yay,**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys,**

**I love you all! **

..................................................................................................................................................................

I drove my truck even slower than normal, for oblivious reasons. I've never been this scared before. EVER. I would rather have James and the Volturi again. Hell, more than once, 300 times! Anything but Alice AND Emmett, anything!

I can see the house now... Uh oh Alice is there,

She's seen me,

She's waving,

She's coming,

She's..

"Hey Bella! You excited?" NO!

"Not as excited as you I guess." Didn't even lie! Me= Genius!

"Bells! " No.. Emmett too!

"Hey Emmett!" Please don't, please.. Don't hug me that hard!

Emmett just doesn't listen, I have to keep reminding him about the fact that I'M A HUMAN! (sadly)I feel dizzy, he's hugging me t-t-too h-hard.

*Bella feints and hits ground*

"I don't think so!" Aah, my head really hurts! I wonder where I am? Why are there angels arguing over my semi-unconscious body.

"Aw C'mon Al- for me?" There were two of 'em. A boy and a girl. The boy was presently speaking.

"Never. I'll ruin my hair!"

"Stop being such a.."

"Girl?"

"Yeah." The angel smiled and looked rather pleased with himself.

"Newsflash. I am a girl and NOTHING will ever change that!" And then it hit me. Literally. With a lamp.

*Bella unconscious again*

"Well done Emmett!" That was it! The boy was Emmett and the girl was Alice; it had all come back to be now. I sat upright, still clutching my throbbing head.

"Bella!" Alice screamed while leaping(more like pouncing) on to the couch, where I was sitting, and put her stone cold little arms around me.

"Bells! I'm sorry for hugging you too hard." Alice hit him on the arm. "Oh and for hitting you with Esme's favourite lamp!"

"Esme'.Lamp.(!) You mean the one that is lying, broken on the floor?"

"Yup" Emmett isn't the cleverest vampire I know! "OH DOG POO!"

"Dog poo?" Yes Emmett is weird. One time he refused to take off this Cinderella costume. Poor, poor Cullens..

"He said Swearing is sooo last week." Alice shook her head as she explained.

"Problem Human?" He scares me sometimes..

"None at all Vampire."

".!" Alice yelled whilst jumping up and down.

"Cliff? What cliff?"

"Someone wants to try kill themselves." We turn to look at Emmett.

"What? Everyone else has, 'part from me and Alice."

"Alice and I. You have got a point though..." His sister said thoughtfully- she looked distant. "Our futures just disappeared!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WEREWOLVES!" Emmett ran and hide behind the couch.

"Er Em, where's the nearest cliff?" Alice grinned evilly.

"OH YES!"

Oh no..

..................................................................................................................................................................

Will they? Won't they? What do you guys think?

Thanks for reading!

Lou x


End file.
